shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo Blade/Personality and Relationships
Personality Apollo's two dominant traits are his Immense intelligence/Cunning Mind and his utter fearlessness. Like Luffy, Apollo can (Sometimes) easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. He is also shown to have a HUGE sweet tooth and will always have something sweet on him at all time wither its a lollipop or ice-cream, this can be considered a weakness because if he doesn't get any thing sweet he will grow weak and his body will start to drain any sugar in it. Apollo can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own Blood thirsty side, Apollo has little qualms about accepting People who choose the side of good, such as Dorak and Sir Paladin. Though Apollo is quoted as believing that "Marines are often worse than Pirates" , he has no remorse to kill humans for any reason. Apollo values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his Adopted mother and, despite their differences, he also cared for His Adopted Brother and Ice Blade, Cosmos D. Blade. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of his Training day's, Apollo still tried to save him when he (Nova) was to be Executed, and even went as far as to cry over the thought of losing him. He has kind and compassionate, having the desire to protect the weak and defenseless, much like Galaxy. From his experience as an aristocrat, he felt that no matter what position people had in life, highly capable people should become the backbone of society. He deeply loves His Family (even if he won't show it most time). Earlier in the Story, Apollo is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of Pirate's and Marine's, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Apollo is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant Sea King. With the exception of Serious Battle's, Apollo rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Despite verbally complaining about being in Poor for any Pirate or Marine, Apollo seems quite willing to perform missions solely for the good of them, and rarely enforces payment from poor clients. In fact, Apollo will typically refuse any job he dislikes, regardless of how much it pays, but will immediately take on any paranormal cases (especially those involving High Pirate hunting), with or without pay. Many of his clients take advantage of this good nature of his, and leave bills for property damage caused during the mission instead of paying for his services. He often borrows from Aokiji or gambles to repay these debts. However, he has extremely bad luck with gambling, and loses any game not involved with Pirate hunting. As a result he is horribly in debt to Aokiji, and is often left with no money at all after he takes his cut. However, After the Time Skip Aokiji actually pays him a small amount for his "assistance", implying that he no longer owes him money. Apollo has a fondness for Anything and Pizza, and while he complains about olives, he always ends up with them on his pizza. His liking for pizza was Caused because the it was all he wanted as a kid and believes that pizza is the "best food ever". On Numerous Occasions, he is also shown to favor strawberry sundaes. He has a habit of getting roaring drunk, he mentions getting so drunk that he proposed to a mop. He can also be very intelligent and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of the World Government and its workings, as he was a former Commodore of the Marine's and the Personal Assassin for the Gorosei. Although of noble birth, he acts differently from most other nobles, very much like Monkey D. Luffy. For instance, he instructed His Men to refer to her without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called "Commodore Apollo". Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Apollo also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Phoenix Redfox even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake in bars and napping. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes powdered green tea. Other times, he likes to chase after women which Depending on who will often respond by hitting him with whatever they have on hand, which shows that teasing is a part of his personality. Apollo also wrote a romance/Smut novel titled "Crimson Flower", which runs in the marine Communication, and is very popular with Many Women in the marine's. Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies Marines Rival/Enemy Pirates World Government Other References Category:Character Subpages